Blood Is Thicker Than Chocolate
by CarrieSkellington08
Summary: A young girl with a heartbroken past meets the candy man who has never felt true love. Together they both might learn to love and overcome their pain.
1. Prologue

Blood Is Thicker Than Chocolate

This is my first "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" story. So I hope enjoy it.It's based off the Johnny Depp movie.Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Prologue

Willy Wonka sat on the edge of his window staring out into the wonderful town of London. His purple leather glove stretched outside the window to catch the falling snow. A snowflake landed right in the middle of his palm. He bowed his head as his fingers curled up to a fist, crushing the snowflake within. Not long after, the waterfall of tears came from the candy man's eyes. Nothing could be heard but his sobs, which were audible just above a whisper. Through his clinched teeth, a word managed to escape.

"Dead."

Upon hearing himself, Willy Wonka slammed his tightened fist into the side of the window as more tears came. He finally stood up, his velvet dress coat straightening as he walked across his bedroom. He rested his cane against a wall and continued walking, his boots making the tap-tap noise atop the hard wood floor. He stopped at the foot of his bed, in the center of the room. The purple leather gloves smoothed across the brown satin sheets as he bent down under his bed. His hands lowered and grabbed a box that, to the naked eye, would have been impossible to see. As his body rose up, his top hat fell off and silently hit the floor behind him. He bent over as he placed the box on his bed, his fingers lifted the top of the wooden box, to reveal a black gun.

Willy Wonka, pushed the box aside. It hit the floor with a small thud. He slowly spun around to face the giant window that greeted his view every morning for the past 20 years. It was still snowing. He grabbed the pistol with his right had and raised it to his temple. He muttered his last word.

"I Love You"

With that, he put on another and last fake smile, hoping that Charlie or an Oompa Loompa would find him, like this, the next morning. His last thought was of _her_.

He pulled the trigger……….

He fell back on the bed, forever wearing a mask of happiness.

The snow stopped falling.

A/N: Please Review. I might put up the first chapter tonight...I hopeyou like this so far...


	2. The Letters

Here's the Official First Chapter to "Blood Is Thicker Than Chocolate" I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Chapter 1 – The Letters

_Dear Helena,_

_ I know I haven't written you in a couple weeks but I couldn't recall your address in the factory. Congratulations by the way. I have bad news. Elizabeth is still not showing any signs of improvement since her break-up with Jasen. Ever since that night, she very seldom comes out of her room, which she keeps locked. I usually have to bring her meals to her because she refuses to come down to eat dinner with us. I seriously concerned with her and I fear she might do something to harm herself if she doesn't get out soon. I've also noticed how much weight she has lost and I know it's not healthy. The problem is that Daniel and I have tickets to go see Phantom of the Opera next weekend and with Elizabeth's depression, I'm not going to let her stay home by herself with the little ones. I'm sending them to Andrea's but she doesn't want to deal with Elizabeth. I was so hoping maybe you could watch her for 3 months, I know that seems like a long time but we all need a break from her and she'll have Charlie to cheer her up. Please do this for me, Sis. She needs to get away but still needs watching over. I'll pay for her expenses but I know you could cheer her up. Like I said before, I hope you can do this. For my Elizabeth's sake and my sake. I Love You Helena. Please Respond Within 4 Days._

_ Your Loving Sister,_

_ Sarah Monroe_

Four Days Later……………

_Dear Sarah,_

_ You should be concerned! Elizabeth is your daughter! But if it will make you happy, I will watch her for 3 months. I told Charlie that his cousin might be coming and he is ecstatic. To your delight, I've already arranged her flight to London. I'll pick her up at 4:45pm at the Westside Airport and she'll stay with us in the factory. It's been paid for so don't worry about it. Only give her money if she wishes to go out and shop or hang out with Charlie. Tell her to pack and remember that her flight from California to London leaves at 9:00pm tomorrow night. I can't wait to see her. Give Sean and Rose my love and have fun on your trip to New York and I hope you and Daniel enjoy the show. Tell Andrea that I love her too. I happily wait patiently for Elizabeth's arrival. I love you Sarah._

_ Best Wishes,_

_Helena Bucket_

_P.S. Mr. Willy Wonka isn't too fond of strangers. Take that as advice and a bit of a warning. But I'm pretty sure she won't be in the way of his work. I look forward to her visit._

A/N: I know there is no Willy in this Chapter but I have to start it off with out him, but I promise he will be in the next one. I'll post chapter 2 soon if you review. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far.


	3. Fainting In To The Arms Of Fate

I forgot to tell you that the prologue was 6 years in the future! Chapters 1-? is present time!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! (passes out Wonka bars) I'm glad you all enjoy this story so far…….

Ok….in this chapter we get a little introduction to Elizabeth, but there is very little mentioned about Willy. (Dodges as Wonka bars are thrown back at me) But he will play a huge part in the next chapter. I promise.

Just for the mind: Elizabeth looks exactly like Kim Boggs from "Edward Scissorhands" except she is a little goth/punk. But you can imagine her any way you want to.

Things in _Italics_ are Elizabeth's Memories K?

Here we go………

Disclaimer: I do no own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Chapter 2 – Fainting In To The Arms Of Fate.

Helena Bucket waited on the corner of S. Olive with a yellow taxi cab behind her. "The plane had arrived about 20 minutes ago so she could should be out soon" Helena thought to herself. Although she had been unprepared for her visit, she has still happy that Elizabeth was coming to stay for a little while. She hadn't told Wonka though. "He won't care." She thought to herself again.

Suddenly a whole stampede of people came rushing through the main doors of the airport. She smiled widely as blues, reds, whites, yellows, and purples passed her.

"Elizabeth!" she called out to no one in particular.

Her smile faded slightly as she saw a young girl, dressed in nothing but black, carrying a small backpack and a large suitcase, come walking towards her. She had bright reddish-blonde hair that came half-way down her back. Black sunglasses blocked her eyes. Her lips, where on women are usually red, were covered in black lipstick. Over a black fishnet sweater, she wore a tight black shirt with imprinted white letters reading "I Hate U". The only color she wore was blue hip hugger jeans, in which the bottom covered over black converse all stars. But all this was what Helena noticed third. The first thing was that this girl was unhealthy white.

"Like Mr. Wonka himself" she thought.

The second thing was that this girl couldn't have weighted over 100 pounds. The perfect description for this girl was a black willow tree with white leaves. This couldn't be the sweet colorful Elizabeth she once knew years ago, could it?

"Elizabeth?"

"Emmy." Her voice sounded dead, cold, and emotionless

"What?"

"I prefer the name Emmy"

"Okay then, You may not remember me but I'm your Aunt Helena….."

"I remember. It's wonderful to see you again." Her voice never changing tone. "So this is London Huh?"

They embraced in a heartfelt hug and Helena helped Emmy get her bags in the truck of the cab. They both sat in the back as Helena ordered the taxi driver to go to the factory.

"Factory?" Emmy thought to herself. She took off her sunglasses revealing her deep brown eyes to the world. Her thoughts ran wild but were soon interrupted by Helena's loving, but firm, voice.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

Silence

_Jasen, I love you! Don't do this to me! Stop!_

"Fine." Her voice still showed no sign of emotion.

Emmy jumped a little when Helena suddenly laced her fingers with hers and just sat there holding her hand and caressing her wrists with her thumb.

"Please don't feel the scars." Emmy thought frantically.

Helena's thumb suddenly stopped moving as Emmy felt her thumb over a deep one. She pulled away instantly, hoping Mrs. Bucket wouldn't figure it out.

She Did.

Only the cab driver's whistling could be heard the rest of the way to the factory. Emmy remembered.

_I love you Emily._

_I love you too Jasen._

_Never leave me._

_I promise as long as I live._

The cabs sudden stop made Emmy snap back into reality. She got out of the cab and looked up to see what seemed to be a Prison Camp. She and her Aunt grabbed her bags, thanked the driver and stood at the gates.

"Welcome to the Wonka Factory, Emmy!"

"_The_ Willy Wonka!" she managed to say above a whisper. "_You Live Here!"_

"Yes, Let's Go"

Room after room, Emmy was astonished. Although when she slowed interest, she just gave a slight smile and nodded. When they entered the Chocolate Room, her face lit up. The room was so bright and colorful, the only thing that stuck out was a black wooden shack in the middle by the river. Helena explained that everything was eatable, Even the river, which was made of chocolate.

Emmy thought to herself. "So Much Color….So Much Food…..But Where is Mr. Willy Wonk…."

Then out of nowhere, Helena grabbed her wrists causing her to fall to the eatable grass on her knees. Her bags fell as well. She never knew her aunt had such a strong grip. Helena was able to wrap her fingers around her tiny wrists almost twice. Which angered her even more, resulting in her fingers gripping harder and harder. Emmy looked up to see only rage and nothing more in her eyes. Through her clinched teeth she cried out to Emmy.

"What is wrong with you child! Look at you! You are sick, pale, and extremely dangerously thin! What happened to you! What he did to you that would make you want to kill yourself!" tears stared to form in both their eyes. Tears of Anger. Tears of Hate.

Helena lifted Emmy to stand; it wasn't difficult since she only weighted 89 pounds at 22. Helena let go of her grip as Emmy looked at her straight in the eyes but lost focus when she saw apples hanging from a tree. She rolled her tongue over her lips as she turned around and remembered that the last time she had ate anything was about 19 days ago. She saw someone standing right in front of her.

It wasn't Helena.

Her desire for something to eat suddenly began to take over her. She fainted and fell forward. Some of the last things she remembered were her aunt's sudden cry and falling into the arms of a man, wearing a red velvet dress coat, top hat, and purple leather gloves.

She remembered his wonderful smile and violet eyes before she completely blacked out.

Back In California…….

Sean and Rose walked into their sister's room, hoping to get her into trouble for doing something. They looked into her closet. It was empty except for a black trash bag. It's foul smell suddenly filled their nostrils as they opened it.

Inside the bag was 19 days worth of food.

A/N: I wonder who's arms she fainted into……DUN DUN DUN! I love this chapter. Emmy is a cutter and a bulimic, but I still love her. Please Review! I appreciate the reviews from everybody and I probably will have the next chapter later tonight of late tomorrow evening. I hope u enjoy.


	4. Dreams Of Painful Pasts

Thanks so much for the reviews...I know some of you don't like how i killed Mr. Wonka in the first chapter But THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE!

Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.

Please Read and Review!

Chapter 3 - Dreams of Painful Pasts

"Oh My God, His house is huge! You were so right Emily!" shouted Amber at the top of her lungs. Her snow-white blonde hair flying along with the wind.

8:12 pm

The seven friends rode in Hilary's convertible. They were on the their way to a party. Jasen's party. Jasen had recently become Emily's boyfriend and everyone in the whole school thought they were the cutest couple, except for Emily's best friend, Kate, who loved him too.

Emily and Jasen even won Prom King and Queen earlier that year. He loved her and she loved him. Simply as that.

There was seven of them; Emily, Mikala, Jess, Amber, Kate, Hilary, and Hannah.

Hilary pulled the convertible on the corner and together they walked towards the tee-peed mansion. The yard was full of under aged drunks and waste toids. Talk about a bad sign. Let the party begin. Emily was wearing a white button blouse, pink mini- skirt and white sandels. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and curled at the end. She looked happy.

After several hours of dancing and making out, Jasen took Emily over to a corner.

"I love you Emily"

"I love you too Jasen"

"Never leave me"

"I promise as long as I live"

"Come here"

"Okay"

He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, spanking her butt occasionally. She laughed and squealed in delight. He took her upstairs. To his room.

12:37 am

He threw on the bed and started to kiss her furiously.

"I want you so badly"

"Jasen?"

"So badly"

"Jasen?"

He was drunk.

Before she could blink, he handcuffed her wrists to his bed and began to kiss a little lower this time. She realized what was about to happen and tried to stop him.

"NO!"

"What!"

"Jasen, I love you! Don't do this to me! Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut Up Bitch!" and with that he slapped her across the face. It wasn't long after till she felt the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth. She screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Shut up!"  
"N.." he stuffed a white sock in her mouth. Muffling any cries for help. He unbuttoned her blouse. She never she would never be the same again.

She cried. He raped her. He won the bet. He got his prize, her body.

And at 2:49 am, the snow began to fall.

At 11:24 am, the next morning, his mother would find her. She would find her still handcuffed to his bed. She would find her in his bed covered in her own blood. All she would hear was Jasen's soft snores in the corner and her cries through the sock, which was now stained red. Blood Red.

At 12:00pm later that day, when the police came, the snow continued to fall.

The Snow would always fall.

Emmy shot her eyes open and started to cry and scream. She kicked and hit angrily at the air. A hand, covered in purple leather, grabbed her wrist gently from the side and began to whisper.

"Shh….it's only a nightmare. It's ok. It's not real. Calm down. It's alright."

Emmy calmed down and felt the brown satin sheets beneath her. She began panting and softly cried. She looked to the left and saw a the same man she saw before she fainted. He was lost in her chocolate eyes and she was lost in his violet ones. He smiled at her.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Emmy. Emmy Monroe."

"My name is Willy Wonka"

For the first time in weeks, she smiled. The tears had stopped.

The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the twinkle in his beautiful eyes when she smiled at him.

Darkness.

But new dreams came, Not dreams of Jasen, but dreams of a candy man with violet eyes.

A/N: I know sad...right? review please!


	5. Candy Kisses and the Truth

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long…..school takes up so much time. I made this chapter extra long. Thank you for all of my reviews and I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy

Chapter 4 – Thank You

When Emmy awoke, she felt under her, not the brown satin she felt in _his_ room, but blue silk. It was thin, yet warm to the touch. Her eyes were so puffy from the tears, she could barely open them. They were bloodshot. She was panting, not to mention drenched in sweat. She curled her fingers around the top cover

(exhale)

The short breath of another startled her. She lifted her and head and sat up on the bed. Her eyes gazed around the room. It was innocent, yet beautiful. Simple, but elegant. Wooden door, white carpet, blue walls. It was full of old-fashioned beautiful furniture, but only one thing caught her eye.

To the left to the door, there was a small Wonka bar framed in a box. The cover was slightly different, but it looked like it had never been opened. "Odd" she thought to herself. "But then again, Mr. Wonka is sort of an oddball"

(inhale)

"What is that?" her mind screamed.

She looked to her left and saw a window covered with white-laced curtains.

"Nothing"

She turned to the right.

There he was, asleep in a chair. The sun shone heavenly on his pale face, illuminating it. She also took into notice that his hat and cane were rested on the little table next to him.

"What a weird haircut, but still cute."

She let out a sigh

"Wait…cute! Get a hold of yourself, Emms. Willy Wonka cute? Eww"

Right as she stuck her tongue out to nothing, He made a soft purr through his curved lips.

"Ok, kinda cute, But why is he here?"

Helena walked through the door, carrying a tray, Emmy jumped a little.

"Nice to see you awake dear. How as your sleep?" Helena asked happily. Acting like she didn't even remember the incident days before.

"Fine, thank you." It was at that moment, Emmy realized she was wearing a white nightgown. Her scars were clearly visable.

" How long was I asleep?"

"Two days" Helena said plainly.

"Oh" Emmy lowered her head.

"Here, drink this" Helena said as she handed Emmy a cup. "It's hot chocolate…his recipe" pointing a finger at a snoozing Willy Wonka.

"Thank you" Emmy replied taking a sip. Her tongue noticed it was hot but didn't burn.

"Don't thank me dear, thank him." Helena suggested as she sat at the foot of the bed, placing her hands over Emmy's knees. Emmy cocked her head to the side, taking another sip.

Helena took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Mr. Wonka did all of this for you, everything. The day you fainted, he arranged this room for you and carried you to his room to sleep for the night while this room, your room, was being done. You slept in his bed, he sat and waited on the sofa next to the bed. And when you woke up, screaming in the middle of the night, he was the one who held your hand telling you it was going to be all right, and continued to sit with you even after you fell asleep and then he carried you here, changed you, and put you to bed. I guess he was making sure that you were ok, because it seems he fell asleep watching you. Kind man huh? Everything you see in this room, he did." She finished taking a deep breath again.

Emmy just sat there. Eyes wide open, jaw as low as it could go. In fact, she was in so much shock, she almost dropped the cup.

Helena nodded to her, wanting a reply, but got nothing. Emmy was speechless.

"Yea…and he doesn't even know your name" Helena stated, breaking the silence.

She left, carrying the tray with her.

Tears came to Emmy's eyes. She had an idea….

4 hours later…

Willy woke up, rubbing his eyes as he turned to grab his hat. Right when the purple leather touched the brim, Her hand laid on top of his, stopping him. He looked up as she lowered down, sitting on her knees, meeting his eye level.

He was so lost in her chocolate eyes, he didn't notice that she intertwined both of her hands and his hands together. She undid one of her hands, lifted it and started to caress his left cheek, he closed his eyes slowly and let out a small moan.

She leaned forward…

When he opened his eyes, her eyes were closing as her face was coming towards his. He closed his eyes again, leaning forward as well.

Their lips met…

There was no passion or love in that kiss. Just a kiss of thanks, but to Willy, it was his first kiss.

Eyes still closed, her lips left his. He opened his eyes. Emmy then whispered in his left ear.

"Thank you. For everything" his eyes closed again. (A/N: Just like Edward Scissorhands)

They were now staring at each other. Lost in each other's eyes. Purple and Chocolate. They both wanted more, So much more.

Before they knew it, their lips met again. Lust, just pure lust in this kiss. They stood up, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Eyes still closed. Emmy fell backwards as Willy fell forwards. They landed on her bed.

His mouth lowered and he began sucking on her neck. Her hands ran through his hair. She cried out in pleasure.

They both heard something break.

Their heads shot up as they looked towards the door. Their faces easily read horror.

There in the doorway…was Charlie. Shattered glass surrounded by water, laid at his feet.

Once Again, I so sorry for the long delay. Please Review!


End file.
